Atlantis Armed Forces
The Atlantis Armed Forces is the military of Atlantis. 'Engagements and History' Early Armed Forces Shortly after Atlantis was created, a gang began wreaking havoc in Arretium. The police force had not been created for Arretium yet, so a few soldiers that had moved to Atlantis during the Gold Rush took some guns and fought the gang off. All of these people founded the Royal Atlantis Army. Atlantis War of 2155 Main Article: Atlantis War of 2155 When Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia declared war against Atlantis, the R.A.A began preparing for a long war. At the time, there was only 100,000 soldiers in the army, and they only had 10,000 tanks and 40,000 jeeps. They began massive recruiting, during the Invasion of Somalia by Atlantis, they had increased up to 1,000,000. When Somalia fell, Ethiopia and Sudan surrendered and we claimed their lands (All except for Somalia were later traded for other land). Atlantis Civil War After we purchased Mozambique, the Atlantis Civil War began due to the angry Mozambique people who didn't want Atlantis to rule over them. Enemies attacked the Mozambique Provincial Building, and the army was able to respond and hold off hostile forces. During the war, troops were transported across the Mozambique Channel for the Battle of Beira. Casualties in this battle war nearly 1,000, primarily due to the destruction of a small power plant by Mozambique Forces. By the time the war ended, casualities for the R.A.A were at 2,500. New African Empire War After many Atlanti provinces declared themselves as the New African Empire, the Atlantis Armed Forces took action immediately. Along with the Remnant Kingdom and Sparkadia , war was declared. The N.A.E leader, known as Morgan du Faye was eventually killed by an unknown gunshot, and a man named Mordred replaced her. The armies forced the N.A.E's retreat to Somalia, the rest of the land being reclaimed. Atlanti troops continue battle in Somalia. 'Tech' Vehicles Trailfire Tanks This is a light brown tank that has a large, Canfire cannon on the top. They hold antimatter shells capable of destroying 4 houses or a convenience store. At average speeds, they go 150 kilometers an hour. We have 50,000 of these. Trailcruiser Jeeps Light brown jeeps that have 2 AK-73 machine guns attached to the sides. They have bullet proof windows to protect and soldiers inside. They can travel 200 kilometers an hour on average. We have 100,000 of these. Cruisers These are dark green vehicles with the words "MILITARY POLICE" on the side. They usually go a speed of 500 km/h. We have 250,000 of these. Colony U-Boats The Royal Atlantis Navy has around 100,000 U-Boats. These can go around 500 km/h at max. These are generally used to escort cargo ships, battleships and guard aircraft carriers during war. During the Atlantis Civil War they guarded the province of Madagascar. They, along with the Pack Battleships sank around 12 enemy boats during this time. Few were sunk. Pack Battleships These are the pride of the Royal Atlantis Navy. We have 1,000 of them. They travel around 350 km/h. They are often used to transport troops across oceans or lakes when Parrot Planes are not available. In the Atlantis Civil War, they were paired up with a Troop Aircraft Carrier to guard the Mozambique Channel. Several were sunk due to a U-Boat attack or air attacks. Troop Aircraft Carriers Although many have been decommissioned, the Navy still has 250 of these. They travel around 300 km/h, they are used to hold planes that are not being used. They have a slingshot to speed up the planes quickly. They have no guns, so U-Boats will escort them in war. Many of these were sunk due to air attacks. F-95 Fighters Capable of travelling about a quarter the speed of light at absolute max, armed with AK-76s. The Air Force has nearly 10,000 of these. They will soon be replaced by the Whip Dart B-95 Bombers Also capable of travelling at max a quarter the speed of light, armed with HE-10 bombs, the Air Force uses about 5000 of these for bombings. They too will be replaced by the Whip Dart H-95 Choppers Travelling much slower then the Bombers/Fighters, armed with AK-76s as well, the Air Force has about 10,000 of these. However they will be replaced by the Whip Dart soon. Whip Dart -I'll make it later. Space Cruiser Capable of holding 2500 people at a time, or go over 25x the speed of light, the Space Cruiser is a very important piece of technology. The Armed Forces operates 250 of these, plenty enough. MegaRoc on the bottom can easily destroy planets. These are tested on manmade or complete uninhabitable planets. Turrets can easily cause fatal explosions on other ships. Weapons PFB-1 This gun is used by Police, Army, Navy and Air Force. It's a basic pistol that can fire 3 bullets in a second and takes around 2 seconds to reload. It can fire 30 bullets before needing to be reloaded. Retum Shotgun This is is primarily used by the Police. The Military doesn't use them as much. They can only fire 1 shot in a second, but each shot fires around 6 bullets in a circle at the target. It takes around 5 seconds to reload. It can only fire 10 shots before needing to be reloaded AK-76 These are likely the best gun in Atlantis, used by the Military. They can fire 30 shots a second, with special bullets that can pierce body armor. Every minute you'll need to reload. The bullet belt takes around 3 seconds to replace. A mini version that's better for transportation and is slightly faster also exists, while holding much less ammo. A version for Space has been made. Canfire The Canfire cannons are a useful weapon used by the army and navy. It is a cannon that has antimatter shells that can destroy around four houses if their right next to eachother. Used during war most commonly. It has a 3500 yard range. It can take 10 seconds to reload. There is also a duo version, These are twice as good as the normal Canfire. It can destroy a little less then an average Atlantis block, it has a 6500 yard range and takes just 7 seconds to reload. Branches Within the Armed Forces, there are four different branches. The Army, Navy, Air Force and Space Force. Army The Royal Atlantis Army (R.A.A) is the land branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was created years after the discovery Atlantis to protect the land. They are about 2,165,300 strong, however, Atlantis has required military service for two years, so it could be much higher. Navy The Royal Atlantis Navy is the naval branch of the Atlantis Military. It was created during the Atlantis War of 2155 in order to transport troops across the Mozambique Channel for the invasion of Somalia and to protect Atlantis in the sea. They are about 953,650 strong. Air Force The Royal Atlantis Air Force is the air branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was created for the Atlantis War of 2155 to bomb Somalia and eastern Ethiopia. They also assisted in the Invasion of Somalia, with parajumpers assisting in the invasion. They are about 915,540 strong. Space Force The Royal Atlantis Space force is the Space branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces, it was created once the Space Cruisers were created to visit distant countries when teleportation could not be used. There are about 96,290 people in the force. Category:Atlantis Military Category:Developing Articles